Fxcking Perfect
by La-Larme-de-Silithus
Summary: Une petite S.F. qui trainait depuis un moment dans mon ordinateur. Prend place durant l'examen de sélection des chunins. Alors que Sasuke et Naruto se trouvent dans l'incapacité de se battre, Sakura fait face à trois adversaires dangereux, seule et en très mauvaise posture. Mais... est-elle vraiment si seule que ça ? Est-elle aussi vouée à ne voir que le dos de ses camarades ?


**Pas vraiment de pairing pour cette fois juste une narration déviée d'une scène que j'aime beaucoup du début du manga. **

**Certains ont beau détester le personnage de Sakura, je trouve tout de même dommage qu'ils ne parviennent pas à comprendre l'aspect profond du personnage... Surtout que c'est assez idiot vu que généralement se sont les filles qui disent "Sakura? Oh, j'l'aime pas, elle est cxnne, elle sert à rien cette fille." **

**Personnellement, avec des "arguments pareils [**_peut-on réellement appeler cela des arguments d'ailleurs ?_**], autant se taire et garder son avis pour soi. **

**Pour ma part, de tout le manga, le seul personnage envers lequel je ressent vraiment du dégoût est Danzo qui est, selon moi, trop sombre, primaire et aux intentions vils vraiment détestées de tous en plus de ne pas être charismatique. Cependant, on comprend au scénario, à son rôle, à sa fin et à sa façon d'être que ce personnage est FAIT pour être mal perçu et que le fait qu'il suscite l'animosité et le dégout chez le lecteur/spectateur est prévu. Ce n'est pas un personnage auquel on est censé s'attacher, il est là pour endosser le rôle du méchant vraiment pas apprécié. **

**Enfin bref, je dis, je ne dis rien, ce n'est que mon humble avis mais c'est juste pour vous montrer que, pour critiquer, il faut avoir des arguments (y) [**_et ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais aller gueuler sur tous les toits : _"Danzo c'est qu'un cxn !"_ !_**]. Donc, merci de respecter les personnages ~**

**Mais bref, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Perfect - Pink**

.

_Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire_

Tous ses pièges avaient été déjoués. Tous. Et pourtant, les trois genins du village du Son étaient toujours là, en position de force. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'elle puisse faire. La fille du groupe la tenait durement par les cheveux… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle rien faire ? Pourquoi passait-elle son temps à agir comme un poids pour son équipe ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas, pour une fois, faire quelque chose d'utile comme protéger ses camarades ? Elle avait choisi de devenir shinobi pour gagner le respect et se sentir utile… Mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas ne faire que des bons choix dans la vie, elle en était consciente…

_Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

Certes, rien n'était jamais rose pour personne. Ses capacités n'avaient rien de surprenant. Elle ne maitrisait pas le suiton, ni le katon, encore moins le doton, fuuton et rayton. Elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus banal… Ses bonnes intentions ne faisaient pas d'elle quelqu'un à part. Elle était juste Sakura, la petite fille qui n'avait pas réussit à s'intégrer dans sa classe. La petite fille aux cheveux roses et au grand front dont tout le monde se moquait. Elle avait souffert des regards mauvais et moqueurs… Les regards de ces adversaires n'étaient rien face à ce qu'elle avait enduré et encore moins face à ce qu'avait enduré Naruto…

_Mistreated, misplaced, missunderstood  
Miss "no way its all good"  
It didn't slow me down_

Il ne pouvait rien faire que la regarder… Encore trop épuisé… Il observait son amie, la fille qu'il aimait se faire agresser par ces genins… Elle pleurait. Son beau visage était sillonné de larmes claires. Naruto sera son bandeau dans sa main amochée : « Accroche-toi, Sakura-chan. Tes amis te soutiennent... Nous sommes là… ».

_Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around_

C'était dur, ils lui disaient des choses difficiles. « Tu n'es qu'un boulet ! », « Quelqu'un comme toi ne devrait pas exister », « Tu fais honte à ton village ». Ce n'était pas vrai, Naruto le savait : Sakura était forte et intelligente.

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect  
To me_

« Tu es forte, Sakura-chan. Tu l'as toujours été. » Murmura Naruto.

_You're so mean (You're so mean)  
When you talk (When you talk)  
About yourself  
You are wrong_

Ses yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement au son de sa voix, les autres ne cillèrent pas, jugeant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire dans son état. « Naruto… » souffla-t-elle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

_Change the voices (Change the voices)  
In your head (In your head)  
Make them like you_

« … C'est ta présence au sein de notre équipe qui nous a permis à Sasuke et moi de nous améliorer et à aller chercher notre force loin en nous. Je sais ce que tu dois penser. Je sais ce que c'est de se sentir différent à cause d'un échec. Je sais que contrairement à Sasuke, tu es capable de sentiment. » Dit-il un faible sourire aux lèvres.

_Instead  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game_

« Je sais que contrairement à moi, tu sais suivre un plan. Et contrairement à Kakashi-sensei, Tu n'es pas patiente face à moi… Tu n'es pas seule. »

_It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chase down all my demons  
And see you do the same_

Il parvint à se redresser légèrement contre l'arbre et sourit : « Reste comme tu es Sakura-chan, parce que nous, nous croyons en toi ! »

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me_

Les ninjas du son rirent. Mais un chakra grandissant les calma. Essuyant ses larmes, Sakura leva les yeux vers lui : « Naruto… Je te crois. Je crois en mes amis comme eux crois en moi… Et… Si tu crois que je peux vous aider alors… Je vais le faire. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous protéger Sasuke et toi. Alors… »

_The whole world scared  
So I swallowed the fear  
The only thing i should be drinking is an iced cold beer_

Elle se redressa, ne portant plus attention à la brune qui tirait ses cheveux et, levant un kunai, trancha ces derniers sans regrets. Les mèches roses tombèrent au sol sous les regards choqués des ennemis.

_So cool in line and we try try try  
But we tried too hard  
And it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics__  
__Cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans  
They don't get my hair_

Elle éloigna les adversaires en portant plusieurs coups de pieds avant de se tourner vers Naruto.

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that  
Why do I do that  
Why do I do that_

« … Alors tu peux compter sur moi. »

_Ohhh, Oh pretty pretty please  
Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me  
To me, yeah, you're perfect, you're perfect! __Oh_

Alors qu'elle se préparait au combat, d'autres genins de Konoha sortirent des fourrés et vinrent se placer entre elle et les ennemis du Son tandis qu'une main venait se poser sur son épaule : « Nous sommes avec toi, Sakura. »

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, Pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect ... __To me._

*_Tu as raison Naruto… Je ne suis pas seule. Merci…_ *


End file.
